Steganography is one of the techniques for data-hiding which is being worked in the research world and created quite a mark in the industry. It is a major milestone in the information security industry and has a lot of commercial applications. The crux of this technology is that the secret data is embedded in the image at a secret location (pixel). This image is then transmitted to receiver through communication channel. The secret data cannot be intercepted as the hacker does not know when (time) the data has been sent and in which pixel of the image the secret data is hidden.
The prior-art provides for various techniques such as pixel value differencing (PVD) with optimal pixel adjustment procedure (OPAP), zigzag pixel value differencing, and hamming technique. However, the techniques provided in the prior-art have drawbacks such as visible borderline pixels, loss of data during transmission, degraded image quality when secret data is embedded in the image.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a system and method for steganography which alleviates the above mentioned drawbacks.